In the eyewear trade, a general need is felt for eyeglasses where the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the lens mount, is at once elegant and unobtrusive, easy to make and practical to use.
In particular, the trade feels the need for eyeglasses in which the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the frame which mounts the lenses, is direct and does not require the use of intermediate fastening elements, in particular in the form of complex, additional articulation hinges.
Indeed, in traditional eyeglasses, the sidepieces and the lenses or the frame are usually connected using fastening screws, which can easily come loose and be lost, glue, which wears off and allows the connected parts to come apart, and welds, which constitute easily-broken points of weakness.
Another need is that for eyeglasses in which the connection between the sidepieces and the lens means have a particularly unobtrusive design, with obvious advantages in terms of elegance and simplicity of connection, since it does not require intermediate fastening elements.